Best Friends For Life
by Ash Lite -former EST
Summary: Jellal, Gray and Erza were best friends. They always did everything together. But one day, Erza had to leave Magnolia by force...but before she left, the friends promised to reunite. will they be reunited again? Or will they have to continue their lives seperately? major pairings: JerZa, GruVia, NaLu minor: Gale, FriMi etc. NEW CH. 7!
1. Prologue- The shell promise

**Author's Note~**

Yoho! I am back with another ficccc! Oh well, I wanted to submit this after my exams… after 11 march, but, I wasn't able to keep myself so, I wrote it at nighttt! I wasn't able to keep myself from writing coz I was constantly thinking of this and wasn't focusing on anything else other than this soooooo was not comfortable and concentrating until I just posted ittt! xD 

**So, here we goooo!**  
_  
_**DISCLAIMER: All rights and reserves of Fairy Tail goes to Hiro Mashima. I do not own any characters in this fiction. I just own the plot.  
Disclaimer note: This is MY mind made story/fiction. Anything similar happening in any other fictional stories or fables or tales, is purely a coincedence.**

on to the story!

~Best Friends Forever~ / ~Best Friends for Life~  
(peoplee! Tell me in a review that what should be a better title. Which one do you think is best for this story?)

Chapter 1: Prologue/Promise to Reunion__

(~^O^)~ / ~(^O^~) (dancing! xD) __

Flashback~

Erza, Jellal and Gray. The three best friends forever. Since when they were 3 years old and learned how to walk and talk… and until now, when they are 11 years old… they are best friends. They always did everything together. They were even called Jeleray by people in their city, just because, they were always together, from day to night, always… always…

All of them were orphans. They didn't have parents, but, all had their fosters with them. Jellal had his aunt, Mavis, who was very kind and took care of his like his own son. Gray had Ur, his foster mother, who was very kind too, but Erza had her Uncle, Jiemma, who was ruthless.

Jiemma didn't care about her at all. He didn't gave her food. Just nothing… and was just lost in his fantasies and work. Erza even suspected him being the murderer of her father, Rob. Because her father was very rich and hardworking man, his brother, her uncle Jiemma killed him for getting the properties. But, it was still all in Erza's hands. Before Rob died, he gave Erza some papers and told her to just hide it away in her box. A box which she always kept with her and it had included all of her precious things. Rob told her to hide it from Jiemma… always. And she was successful until now. Jiemma had only taken a little care of Erza until now because she had the papers of the property. Jiemma used to beat Erza many times too.

Jellal and Gray, on the other hand, had totally different lives. Mavis and Ur were good friends and their children were too. Both were very kind and caring. Both were not so rich, so, Ur, Mavis and their children shared a huge mansion.

Erza used to come to their house everyday. Her uncle was ruthless, so, she spent almost all of her time there. Ur and Mavis understood, and loved her like their own foster sons. Jellal, Gray and Erza were so good friends, that, Jellal even gave Erza her last name, Scarlet, matching her hair, for she didn't know her surname… and there was no use asking her uncle. Gray agreed and then Erza was known as Erza Scarlet. Jellal and Gray thought this was not serious and she would leave it once she knew her surname. But, little did they know, they were… wrong. But for now, Jellal, Erza and Gray, had the bond, which no one, not even families would have… they were, perfectly imperfect for each other.

And there you have the whole history. Ahem, Thank you.

One day, when they were 11 years old… they had to, they were forced to, part. Jiemma was transfering to Australia with Erza. Erza insisted to stay, even Mavis and Ur assured Jiemma, that Erza could stay and live with them for the time being, because her friends were here, but, as he was, he denied and just left. But before leaving, Erza, went to see her friends, one last time before leaving for a long period of time. On the sea shore…

On the shore – at dawn~

The sun was setting…Jellal and Gray were sitting on 2 rocks… and Erza was standing near the sea…when she picked up something from the shore.

"Jellal… Gray!" called out Erza.  
"hmm?" both answered.  
"see these!" Said Erza and brought 3 similar looking shells. She had picked them up from the beach. They were all laid, together. Jellal and Gray came near her and saw those shells.  
Suddenly, Erza started crying. Gray and Jellal comforted her.  
"see Erza? The shells you bought? See, these similar shells might have been parted in the ocean, and might have drifited here with water from somewhere. But, in the end, they were together, yes?" said Jellal, comforting Erza.  
"y-yes." Said Erza.  
"Exactly! Exactly like that, we may be parted now… but, sometime in our life, we will be together again. We will see each other again! Promise!" said Jellal.  
"YEAH! Promise!" said Gray too. Erza smiled. Her friends were perfect. Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind.  
She took out a long piece of white thread from her pocket, cut it into 3 pieces by her teeth and passed the 3 white threads through all of the 3 shells (they had holes, yes.) and gave one to jellal, one to gray and one she kept with her.  
"Tie them on your hand. This way, we will never forget the memories we shared together, and will make a promise to these shells that we will see each other again!" said little Erza. Jellal and Gray smiled.  
"We promise to these shells, that, we will never forget about each other and will see each other again soon!" chorused all.  
"ERZA COME!" Jiemma's shout came from behind.  
"now, I… have to… go. See you… guys, soon." Said Erza, now crying a lot and suttering.  
"don't cry. We want to see you off happily. Ok?" said Gray. Erza nodded. They all hugged each other very tightly and then Erza left.

Just after Erza left, there were tears in Jellal's and Gray's eyes. They didn't want to cry in front of her so she would be leaving happily, not very sad, seeing her precious friends crying because of her. But now, they couldn't control themselves. They both hugged each other and cried. Their hearts were shattered, but, they both will hope to see her again… and will never ever forget her, her scarlet hair and THEIR memories. Same goes for Erza. She would never forget her azure and navy blue colored haired friends. She would not forget the red strange tattoo on her friend. She would never forget the stripping habits of her friend. She would never forget them… and THEIR memories, Together. They would love each other forever… and never forget about each other… forever.

Jellal and Gray could see Erza's plane fly and just smiled watching it go. When it disappeared in the sky, they put their burden off their shoulders for a while, and sat at the shore, watching the beautiful… Scarlet sunset.

Yes, surely, they would definitely meet again. They had no idea of how long their soon was, but, they were sure, that, their soon would someday definitely come….  
_**  
A/N: AND DONNNNNEEEE! I will update after 11 march… yeah, I have exams. I am a student. =="yes, student. Yeah, exams. So, bye for now! Hope to see reviews!  
PLS REVIEWWWW! And pls pls NO FLAMES! I am very shot-temperr! xD you will suffer! :D ahahahaha! No flames. And in next chapter, it will be about their lives… how they grow up! xD and I can't keep too much so in 3rd or 4th chapter they will reunite! Ahahaha!**_

Stay Tuned~ for upcoming chapters

-EST 


	2. These are MY thoughts!

**Author's Note~**

**Yay! I am back! took me long enough! xD was not getting ideas... but now i have done it! here it is! wrote at niggghhhhttt! and i told you i will have erza, gray and jellal meet by ch 3 or 4 but now nooo! xD till 5 or 6. :P **

**So, here we goooo!**

~No guest reviews so no replys~ xD i already replied the members! 

__**DISCLAIMER: All rights and reserves of Fairy Tail goes to Hiro Mashima. I do not own any characters in this fiction. I just own the plot.  
Disclaimer note: This is MY mind made story/fiction. Anything similar happening in any other fictional stories or fables or tales, is purely a coincedence.  
on to the story!**

_**previously on, Best Friends for Life-**_**  
**_Jellal and Gray could see Erza's plane fly and just smiled watching it go. When it disappeared in the sky, they put their burden off their shoulders for a while, and sat at the shore, watching the beautiful… Scarlet sunset.  
Yes, surely, they would definitely meet again. They had no idea of how long their soon was, but, they were sure, that, their soon would someday definitely come….  
_

* * *

**Present~**  
**4/77, The Red Dragon Studios, Sydney, Australia.**  
**Time check: 10:30AM**

**(~-_-)~ /\ ~(-_-~) (now, get used to it because it will come everywhere! But with different face, depending on the scene. xD)**

The main door opened, revealing a scarlet-haired beauty, into the studios.  
"Natsu! Lucy! Where are you?" Shouted the lady, searching for her friends.  
"Erza! In the Band room!" Said a male voice, from the band room. The Scarlet-haired beauty, now known as Erza, walked towards the band room, where all the instruments were layed.  
She entered the room, only to find her friends, preparing for their Friendship Day concert tonight.

"Natsu, Lucy, what is it?" Asked Erza.  
"Oh Erza," Said a blond-haired girl and walked towards her friend, and put a hand on her shoulder. "isn't it obvious of why we called you here? Of course! To practise!"  
"Lucy…for the last time, I am NOT performing today!" Said Erza, a bit irritated of her friend, who was asking her to perform when it was clear from years that she does not perform or even go out of her room on Friendship Day. She does not even ties a friendship band to her friends, Natsu and Lucy, because she refers to them as her siblings.

"But why, Erza," Said a pink-haired guy, already annoyed by his friend's stubbornness, stomping his way in front of her. "you tell this to us every freakin' year! That you are not performing! But you never tell us the reason!"  
"Okay, fine! You want to know the reason, right?" Asked Erza, her tone suddenly changing to a very soft one.  
"Yeah." Said Lucy and the pink-haired guy, now refered to as, Natsu.  
" Then, I will tell you today. First sit." Commanded Erza and all sat down on beanbags. Natsu on red, Erza on blue and Lucy on pink.  
"Look, try to understand… I have told you about my friends back there in Magnolia, right?" Asked Erza, earning a nod from the duo.

"So, that's why! I just, miss them a lot! We always celebrated the Friendship day in a special way every year doing different, fun activities! And spent all day together, not even parting for a second! But now, here, every year, I am not with them. I miss them a lot. I think about them all day! If they are okay, if they are doing well or not! So, with that I get sad. I get sad and keep thinking about them and are in my own thoughts all day! So, I don't focus on anything! And if I do that, woudn't I mess up the concert?" Explained Erza, in a very soft tone, on the verge of crying again.

Then there was a moment of silence. Natsu broke the silence after a minute or so,  
"We understand. But try to understand us too, Erza. Today's concert depends on our career! Today, if we do well, we go up! And if bad, then we lose our career! And we can't do good with a member missing! Erza, please! I beg you! And, you know, we both are always there to support you in anything! Today, just for a little time, please, come with us." Begged Natsu, because he didn't want to have his friend being depressed more by losing her career.  
"Yes, I agree with Natsu. We understand your situation, but, there is no other choice… Erza, please!" Lucy pleaded too.

She loved Erza like her own sister. With Natsu being her boyfriend(Lucy's). The couple loved Erza and Erza loved them too. Because when Erza came to Australia, in the first few years, her life was hell. She was beaten by Jiemma more often, and was rarely given food. She was even let out of the house rarely. Her condition became worse than before. But then, one day, when she was wandering out in a forest, she found a cave. It's entrance was totally blocked by heavy rock. No way to enter or exit. When she was about to leave, she heard a cry from the cave.  
She thought someone must be there, so, she tried to find a way to open the exit. Then suddenly, she found a very strong metal rod, which was big. Then an idea suddenly popped into her head. She took a medium sized stone and placed it just after a few inches of the heavy rock which covered the cave's entrance.  
She then put the metal rod's centre on the stone she bought, its one end beneath a heavy rock and on the other end, herself, creating a lever. She jumped on the other end, trying to push the heavy rock the other side, aside. She tried thrice, but nothing happened. Then, one last time, she released all her energy on that one jump which made the heavy rock roll a few inches away from its original place. It was the lowest rock which moved, so all the other rocks moved as well, reopening the entrance of the cave.

Erza pushed the metal rod also aside and peeked in the cave, only a find two teens, hugging each other in fear. One of them was a blond-haired girl, crying in her friend's arms and the other was a pink-haired boy, trying to comfort his friend. Both of them's eyes widened, as they realized that they are free now.  
"Hey! Are you guys okay?" Asked the little, pale Erza.  
"uh uh….yes, we are okay." Said the boy, still shocked a bit.  
"come out now. I think its suffocating in here." Said Erza and gabbed the hand of the two, leading them outside and made them sit on the metal rod.  
"who are you?" Asked the little blonde-haired girl. Erza smiled.  
"I am Erza. Erza…Scarlet." Replied Erza, thinking of how her blue-haired friend gave her that name. Both of the little children were feeling a little better now, in the fresh air.  
"I am Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, and this is my best friend, Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Said the pink-haired boy, named, Natsu.  
"are you both okay? What happened?" Asked Erza, in a sweet voice.  
"We both were…trapped inside. Yesterday evening, when we were wandering here, we found this cave and decided to stay the night here, but when we woke up in the morning, we found ourselves trapped, the cave's entrance blocked. We are truly glad that you came to save us. Thank you! Thank you soooooo much!" Explained Lucy, hugging Erza.  
"Yeah! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooo much!" Said Natsu and hugged Erza too. Now there were two people hugging her, remiding her of her friends back home. She sighed.  
"No problem. I am just glad, I was passing by and heard you, Lucy." Said Erza, smiling brightly.  
"Erza-san, thank you very much!" Said Natsu and Lucy together, still hugging her.  
"Hey! Its ok, it was my duty! And, also, just call me Erza. Okay?" Said Erza, breaking the hug.  
"Sure!" Said Natsu and Lucy.

And since then, the 3 cared for each other like siblings. They loved each other and knew everything about each other. Erza was very startled to know that they were from Magnolia too! and was actually very happy that these two loved music like her and her friends back home. So, when they grew up, they created a band, called "THE RED DRAGON", which actually is the most popular band in Sydney. Now you must be wondering how Jiemma allowed Erza to. It was because, when, Erza saved Natsu and Lucy, just after a few months after that, her uncle had a bad heart attack and died. Natsu and Lucy was surprised that Erza was not so sad. Only a bit sad. But then she had told them her reason. Even Natsu was an orphan, but lived with Lucy and her father, Jude Heartfilia, who was very kind and let Natsu become a part of their family. And there, Lucy had lost her mother in a young age. Erza was 16 when she saved Natsu and Lucy and they were 15. They acted like small children because they were too scared back then.

Ahem, now you have Erza's whole history. Thank You.

After thinking a while, Erza said, "uh…ok…ay…I will…..try." Erza agreed to perform tonight.  
-"Yay! Erza!"  
-"Thank you! Love you!" Said Lucy and Natsu and hugged her.  
and Erza smiled. She would do anything for these two. They cared for her a lot after Jiemma's death. Just like…..them. She always used to smile and worry at the same time at the memory of her friends. She smiled, at how they used to make her laugh with just words… they always used to cheer her up…and always cared for her a lot. But, at the same time, she was always worried. If they were okay, if they were taking care of themselves and was worried about all the other things. But besides that, deep in her heart, she knew, that, they must be there, somewhere, taking care of each other because they know that when she will meet them, she will be angry if she saw them in bad health. They know, all the 3 know, they will see each other again!

Erza always wondered. Why they didn't communicate for years? Why they didn't send each other letters? But then, she always realised in the end that, they didn't communicate because when they parted, none of them had mobiles or phones…and they didn't send letters, because those two didn't know her address and Erza didn't because, the both of them might have moved somewhere else, right? But little did she know, she could just write their name, japan, magnolia and done. No need of address because their life was much like hers…

* * *

**Scene change. All the whileee~~~**

**Present-  
7/12, Phoenix Mansion, Magnolia, Japan.  
time check: 10AM**

(~'.')~ /\ ~('.'~)

"GRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Shouted a blue-haired guy in his friend's ears, his friend being known as Gray, trying to wake him up because ITS ALREADY LATE AND THEY HAD GO AT THEIR STUDIO FOR GOD KNOWS WHAT IN JUST 30 MINS!  
"uwahhhh!," Gray, who was sleeping, jumped up in surprise as he got scared because of the sudden scream in his ear. "JELLAL, BRO! you SCARED me! DON'T DO THIS EVER 'GAIN!"  
"hmph! So! Did I have any other choice? I am now trying to wake you up for *checks time* TWO FREAKIN' HOURS NOW!" yelled the blue-haired guy, now known as Jellal crossing his arms on his chest, pouting. One would think he looked like the most cute guy ever, just to die for now. Without knowing how angry he was.

Gray crawled with his knees on the bed and went to jellal's side, pulling his hand and seeing the time on his watch.  
"…" Silence filled the room. After a minute or so, Gray cursed, jumped out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom while Jellal arranged the bed.  
"WHY DID YOU NOT SHOUT IN MY EAR BEFORE!?" Yelled gray from the bathroom, brushing his teeth hurriedly because he had only 30 mins to get ready.  
Jellal got irritated. 2 minutes ago, Gray was saying that he should not do it ever again and now he was cursing Jellal that he should've done it before. WHAT THE HELL!?  
"IDIOT! 2 minutes ago you tell me to not do it ever again and now you say I should've done it before!?" Jellal yelled back, obviously irritated. Gray ignored him and went to bath, collecting his stuff before going.

**~~10 mins later~~  
Jellal's POV (Point Of View)**

**(~x_x)~ /\ ~(x_x~)**

I rearranged gray's bed and went down the stairs to sit on the dinning table because soon, the breakfast would be ready.

"Jellal-nii!" A female voice came from the kitchen, calling me. I got up from the chair and went in the kitchen, which was bathed in the morning sunlight.  
"Yes, juvia?" I asked my sister-figure(we were not blood related but she thought of me as her brother), Juvia Lockser. Juvia was a slender girl, with blue shoulder length wavy hair. Plus, she had a weird habbit of talking in third person. She had navy eyes, and wore blue most of the time. Blue was her favourite color, as, me, her boyfriend Gray, and herself, all had as our identity. Juvia was a cheerful girl, full of vigour and love. She loved both me and gray, never letting us feel lonely for even a second, which we were grateful for.

I always wondered, what if Juvia wasn't there with us? What if she hadn't been a cheerful and loving girl?...we would've been broken if Juvia wasn't there, or she hadn't been cheerful or loving. After…..Erza…..had gone, we were, broken, for, a big part of our life was missing. We were so sad, crying from the inside, always depressed. Of course, she wa-… _**is**_our best friend, she was our only light, we had been together in sad and happy times, she always supported us. We both, Gray and me, became sadder after a few years of her departure. You would think, why? Well, because….our mothers…. Ur and Mavis….had…..died in an accident. But it was not their fault! They were walking on the stupid sidewalk! It was that drunk driver…who turned in the wrong direction and…..killed them. Plus the council was not fair too! Why did that driver only received imprisonment for 10 years!? He had been drunk driving and also killed our loved ones! That's not fair! But, of course, what could've two teens done about it? no one knows. Gray and me had taken care of ourselves. Luckily, I knew cooking and he washing. We always divided the work and lived. Now you might be thinking, from where we got money? Well, there was this really rich and kind uncle, named Makarov Dreyar, who is a short man, who had found us wandering on the streets in search of jobs. He thought, why such young children are looking for jobs? He decided to ask us. When we told him what happened, he understood immideately, as his situation was much like ours, except, it was his wife.

He asked us if we liked music, not knowing we loved it. Music… yes, it was the best thing for us because it was engraved in me, gray and erza's heart because…it helped us convey our feelings and…music was the reason we became best friends. When we told him that we loved music, he was dancing with joy. Wh-….

*le kicks you*  
"JELLAL! You want to tell everything yourself!?" Yelled Gray.  
"Idiot! Its my POV let me tell everyone about our past!" I yelled back.  
"ugh! Well, I wanted to say that you forgot one important thing." Said gray, calming down a bit.  
"what?" I asked, confused what I skipped. Wait. HOW CAN HE DISTURB ME IN MY THOUGHTS!? Wait. How come he is even there? Oh god, ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN IN LIFE!  
"you forgot…THE MAIN, LEDENDARY SPOON!" Said Gray, almost like he was an anchor.  
"….." I was speechless. He disturbed me for that!?  
"GRAY! You are sooooo gonna get it!"  
"wha-…? NOOOO! You don't wanna give me THAT punishment, right!?" Gray yelled, running with me chasing him.  
"oh? YAY! YOU GAVE ME A BETTER IDEA! NOW I WILL GIVE YOU "THAT" PUNISHMENT!" I said, smirking. It was that punishment which Makarov gave us….THAT ONCE! When we were OUT of our minds…we had done a silly mistake and…oh GOD! And now, I am gonna do it with gray! Yes! ….WAIT! DON'T HAVE ANY PERVERTED THOUGHTS YOU PERVERTS! I just will put him…..in a room…..AHAHAHA! well, A FANROOM! :P there are the millins fangirls and fanyaoiboys of gray! Ahahahahahaaaa! BEST PUNISHEMENT! x) FANROOM PUNISHMENT FTW! :D

*catches Gray*  
"GOTCHA!" I smirked evilly.  
"Jellllllllaaaaaallllllll! Noooooooooooooooooooo!" whined Gray but it was no use now. I dragged him to the FANROOM and just threw him inside. When I had opened the door, THE LOUD noise of the fandom cheers were there. It was non-toleratable, so, I just threw him there and left. Yes, a job well done. Will bring him back after 2 hrs. x) YAY! :D I went back and sat on my legendary sofa. …..what? these are my thoughts, any problem?

now I can continue! So, where was I? ah… yes. He danced with joy. When we ask-….

"Jellal niii!" Juvia called out.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Here's the food." She said and placed a HUGE platter in the air in front of me, turned on the imaginary Air Conditioner and went out. OH GOD!

off! Well, I ate the food and…finally, continued. Ok, where was I? ….ah! so, when we asked him what hap-…

"Oi! Stop it now! I am tired! You can continue in the next chapter!" Ash = Me, the author, said.  
"Noo! I want to tell the whole story!" I whined. Oh goddamit this author! First Gray, then Juvia, now this damn author! Hmph! Why can't anyone let mw finish!?  
"Jellal darling, you wanna join Gray?" Ash asked, smirking EVILLY! O_O  
"eh…..?...uh, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorrryyy! I will continue next time! Bye! See you!" I hurriedly said and rushed off. I DON'T WANNA JOIN GRAY!

"So, minna! It will be continued! Have a GOOD DAY! GOOD NIGHT/GOOD AFTERNOON/GOOD MORNING and TAKE CARE! So, until next time, when Jellal will continue, stay tuned! ;)" Ash said and walked off.

-everything black- suddenly, something flew in!  
**  
"TO BE CONTINUED!"**  
_**  
A/N: AND DONNNNNEEEE! i will update whenever i get time...i've been doing my hw continuously since yesterday... . tired.  
PLS REVIEWWWW! And pls pls NO FLAMES! I am very shot-temperr! xD you will suffer! :D ahahahaha! No flames. And in next chapter, it will be about jellal and gray's lives … NICELY. xD what happened to them! xD **_

**Stay Tuned~ for upcoming chapters**

**-EST**


	3. Snoopy and Happy

**Author's Note~**

**Yo minna! I am back! Here I continue. Very sorry for not updating for so long… anyway, you will like this chappie a lot. Make sure you don't sit on a chair and sit on bed so that you won't fall laughing! ;)**

**Note: This is my mind made original fanfiction. Any resemblance is purely a coincidence.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Hiro Mashima. If I would've been, I wouldn't have been writing this and making the manga in which NOTHING will happen to Gray.**  
**yeah, but I do own snoopy. I mean, really. MY REAL DOG, snoopy. xD he is a part of this story.**

**wait. Guest reviews' answers…. There is no guest reviews… ah.. ANYWAY!**

_**previously on, Best Friends for Life-**_

_"So, minna! It will be continued! Have a GOOD DAY! GOOD NIGHT/GOOD AFTERNOON/GOOD MORNING and TAKE CARE! So, until next time, when Jellal will continue, stay tuned! ;)" Ash said and walked off.  
-everything black- suddenly, something flew in!  
"TO BE CONTINUED!"_

*Something in bold flies in the black screen*  
**CONTINUED!**

**Ash: aw, already? But I don't have much ideas!**  
**?: Oi! You have rested enough! Now time to update, idiot.**  
**Ash: *pouts* but its 1 AM at night!**  
**?: You want to face the punishment Gray did last time? Hmm?**  
**Ash: ah…ah…NO PROBLEM! I AM MORE THAN READY TO UPDATE! Gihi!**  
**?: 1. You ain't Gajeel. 2. NOW GO WRITE!**  
**Ash: AYE!**

**Continued-**

**Ash: wait wait. Before that! MINNA! Think, GRAY NEVER ENTERED IN THERE! Of course, it was just Jellal's imagination and of course….a lame way to end a chaaapppieee! XD aanyway, now LETS CONTINUE!**

**Bold: **Me **/ **_Italics_**: **Thoughts of charas.

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

So, yeah! Where was I…? hmm…. yeah! Makarov started dancing in joy when we told them we love music. Why? Because he was the owner of the VERY famous rock bands' company, Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail had many famous bands working. Umm… for example, "WakaMacaRobReed" the famous band belonged to Fairy Tail. (**you know the members! xD but anyway, if any dumbass is confused, its- Wakaba, Macao, Rob and Reedus.**)

So, yeah. That's why, there and then Makarov declared that we will form a band under Fairy Tail and then adopted us there and then started training us for our future. The End. Oh and that "legendary spoon"…. well, MASTER (now) Makarov mentioned that, his wife's burial stone was…not a stone but a, spoon. Yeah. Weird, right? But Fairy Tail is full of weird people…. so, I think its normal for the master to be weird as well. Aheeemmm….. oh yeah! Did I mention that they had an orphanage – or as they call it, family – as well? There were many kids other than us there! And, I was toooo – for my liking – surprised when I found my dear cousin sister, Juvia there. From her, I heard that her dad, my uncle, abandoned her after 2 months of her mom's death. *sigh* I hope Erza is alright…..

and there I go… remininscing again. I always try not to go on thinking that... of course, because it just makes me sad, you know? She is away from us… and we all never contacted. Well, we have a good explaination too. Its just that, we don't know at all where Erza li-….

*voices of people come saying, "We already know it! Erza told us!"*

oh, she did? Well, okay…. But yeah, I and Gray did move our residence. So, no chance of contacting… *sigh* and now, I will reveal the secrets of my life which NO ONE knows! I dunno why I am doing this…. DAMN AUTHOR, STOP THIS! NOOOO! **Oh yes! My dear Jelly, its just a BONUS for our lovely readers. Your secrets will be known to no one except the readers which will never be Gray, Juvia or Erza. But… you can hear Gray's secrets afterward. I am more fond of you than Gray… he comes on no. 2….sheesh. I am revealing things now too.  
**Okay, alright, fine! Oh and, glad to hear that I am on no. 1…. *grins like a baka*  
**yeah yeah, now GO TELL 'EM ALL! xD  
**uh… okay. Well, my third secret is that, I write diaries. Gray said, "only girls do that!" but, I don't think so! I can always write a diary…. But since I don't want to get teased, I keep it a S-E-C-R-E-T! oh and, I would've told it to Erza but… I started doing this AFTER she left sooooo….. yeah. ANYWAY,  
my second secret, I am a terrible cook. I once tried cooking… it just resulted into a REALLY MESSED kitchen…. I did it when no one was home. Thankfully, I was successful in returning the kitchen back to normal.  
my last and my BIGGEST secret, I…..have…a…..c-c-c-crr-cruus-cru-crush…..on…no wait. I have….a…BIG…. VERY VERY BIG….crush….on…**  
spit it! dammit!  
**on…E-ERZA!  
Alright? Okay? I admit, I have a HUGE crush on Erza since we met! Fine! Uh… now, I am tired of this. Let's stop this AND GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!  
**fine fine. **

* * *

**Present-  
Time Check: 10:45  
7/12, Phoenix Mansion, Magnolia, Japan.**

**( ~x.x)~ /\ ~(x.x~)**

Well then, finally, I, Gray and Juvia had our breakfast quickly, and we left our house by a limo to go to our studio because our manager wants us their right now for who-knows-what.

okay, I was seated at the right side, by the window, Gray in middle and Juvia in left corner. And….they both started their "morning kissing" seriously, after that, things getworse. Gray started pulling Juvia's dress and his hand…..okay, the next is not suitable for me (I am not into those things, you know?) and the children, so, leave it. BUT REALLY! DID THEY FORGET I AM STILL HERE!?

"*cough* *cough* *cough*" I tried to show my 'exsistence'.  
and then Gray and Juvia came back to their senses and…okay, just kidding, they didn't pay any heed.

well, then, I decided I should just not see at my left and looked out the window…. Umm.. yeah, nothing has changed here in Magnolia since I was fully aware of how it looked like. And then I started wondering what could Gildarts want from us? Okay, wait. Let me introduce. Gildarts Clive is our band – The Blue Phoenixes's – manager. He is a perverted old guy but not so much. He cares a lot about his family, friends and Fairy Tail. And, maybe you know how he looks like so I am not describing that.

….Oh! I just remember. I forgot to mention the most important and the main member of our family… My puppy, Snoopy. A white pomeranian dog (a little smaller in size). Oh gosh, he is the cutest thing (thing. I said, THING. Not "person" *blush*) I have ever seen in my life. Once upon a time, 2 years ago, I found him lying on the street with his left leg injured. And then I wanted to kill the one who did that. He's SO cute. How can anyone? And then I wanted him so, I healed him and he became my pet. He's the second love of my life! ….oi oi, no 'homos'! Anyway, I take him wherever I go. And he is still in my arms. He's 3 years old. If you see him you will not be able to resist screaming, "KAWAI!" like a girl. Oh and did I mention I even take him to my performances? I mean, he is always on my shoulder during the performances… hehe! But you know, I am the lead singer and backup drummer. Gray backup singer and on the bass. Juvia is the female voice, vocalist and the drummer. Yup! When Juvia sings, I play the drums. I AM SUPERMAN! ...Just kidding.

"Snoopy~" I called out.  
"Arf! Arf!" It seems like he is really talking! And that's why I always talk to him whenever I am stuck in situations…like this and when I am sad or lonely or happy or anything!  
"How are you~?" I sang.  
"Arf! Arf?" Snoopy barked with his sweet voice.  
"I am fine…but in this tense situation behind my back…. I am now feeling TOO awkward sitting here…. Those two, ARGH! Can't they stop it?" I admited to my snoopy. I tell him everything! And I mean EVERYTHING. And because I am so close to him, I really DO understand him.  
"Arf! Arf! Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf!" Snoopy said.  
"….Oh yeah! We are finally at out studio. Time to 'wake' them up." I said.

"Gray, Juvia! Come!" I said these 3 little words almost 20 times.

_That's it! It's the last straw!_

I took the LOUDEST buzzer ever from somewhere (those who have seen Tom & Jerry will know what buzzer! XD) and held it near Gray's ear. 3….(I thought)2….1…!

*BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!*

And then I put it back from wherever I got it. Gihi! xD okay, then the next second I rushed out of the car with snoopy in my hands and as I took 2 steps forward…  
"JJJJJEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" I heard a yell from the car. THOSE TWO! Doing things first – not listening to me – and then blaming me! HMPH! Go to hell!

So, I just ran in the studio and to manager's room meanwhile Gray and Juvia rushed to catch me. And for your sake, our studio is just for US so, no one is around to kill us rushing like that! And now, Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn! I threw the door to the manager's room open and rushed inside, occupying one of the chairs immediately. And, snoopy rested on my lap peacefully after the run.

And, the next second arrives the couple. Our manager's face was like, (O-o) AHAHAHA! Priceless!  
"JELLAL YOU LITTLE!" Yelled Gray, blushing to some point.  
"Why did Jellal-nii burst the buzzer in Juvia's and Gray's ear!?" Yelled Juvia totally flushed.  
"Hmph! Its your fault. Who told you to have a make-out session beside me and then not listen when I called out to you almost 20 times when we reached?" I shrugged. I mean, really! How could they blame me!?  
"…" Speechless, huh?  
"Uh…What the hell is actually happening?" Asked Gildarts, our manager, who was speechless before.

"Well, our couple here was making out in the Limo beside me – I don't know why but I was feeling very awkward – and when we arrived I called out to them almost 20 times but… they were too consumed with their own…work, so, I had to use 'that' buzzer and now they are angry. I mean, how is it my fault to blame?" I said. Snoopy was now standing with his paws leaning on the table for support and his legs on my lap. Yeah.  
"Oooooooohhhhhh~~~~!" Teased our orange-haired manager. He was totally a match-maker…._I hate you, Mira. _…Who is Mira you ask? Well, she is our manager's daughter's friend's sister. In a simpler form for you, Gildarts – Cana – Lisanna – Mira. Okay? She also worked in Fairy Tail but she was the care-taker of the company with her sister and brother joined her. Mirajane Strauss a.k.a. The care-taker a.k.a. the Demon a.k.a. The GREAT matchmaker.

Anyways! Now I would give anything to post Gray's and Juvia's priceless look in sorcerer magazine! Ahahah! That priceless look! And then finally those two sat down and tried to change the topic which worked.

"So, why did you call us here?" Gray asked.  
"oh yeah. I'd almost forgot…well, there's a good news and a bad news." Said Gildarts, uninterested as if it's the most obvious thing and he's bored of it.  
"ummm….What's the good news?" Asked Juvia, afraid a bit I guess.  
"Well, the good news is that you all are going! YIPPEEE!" Cheered Gildarts. EEEEHHHHHHH!? We are going? Where? Why? How?

"EHHH!?" Juvia, I and Gray yelled in confusion and shock.  
"Arf?" Snoopy barked in confusion too.  
"hehe! Now, let me explain. You all are going to Australia. Tomorrow." Said Gildarts, explaining.  
"WHAT!? WHY!?" We all yelled.  
"You see, Sabertooth company wants our currently best band to go on a world tour with their best band. To form good relations with our company of course. And then, you are currently the most popular soooo…yeah!" Gildarts said, making a cat face all of a sudden.  
"Oh…..YEAH! COOLL! WORLD TRIP! YAY!" It actually took a moment for all of us to take in what he said.  
"Arf Arf!" Barked Snoopy happily.  
"but wait…..the bad news?" Asked Juvia, worriedly.  
"yeah…" I and Gray said, forgetting Erza is in Australia for NOW.  
"the bad news is…I…..broke your suitcase in which you keep your instruments." Said Gildarts sheepishly with his hand scratching the back of his head.  
"you….what?" Gray said, shocked. Wait what!?  
"I broke your….suitcase….for instruments?" Said Gildarts.  
"…NO WAAAAAAYYYYYY! TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE!" I yelled. I mean, seriously! It was the only suitcase for ALL the instruments to fit together! (to make things easier, of course.) and its very costly too!  
"It's the… truth." Said Gildarts wearily, slumping his head down.  
"NO WAY!" Gray and Juvia yelled.  
and there, all three us – or four to be exact – went into the darkest corner of the room to sulk in misery….

*after Gildarts made it up for them by buying new and making them happy*

"Okay. Here's the plan. You get there tomorrow by your private plane (**small**). Your partners for the trip will be there to pick you up from the airport. You go to hotel. Perform next week. Then go off to another countries which will be told later and then finally end up at Magnolia. Well, that band may join us, Fairy Tail. Because that's the real objective, create the best band by combining two best bands of three members. And have good relation. Alright?" Explained Gildarts.  
"Okay!"We agreed.  
"But… which band is our team?" Gray asked. Yeah, I was curious too…  
"oh well, today is the competition between two "3 member" bands to see who is better and is going to go on this trip and form alliance with you." Said Gildarts, smirking.  
"oh… do you know the names?" I asked.  
"yup. The Red Dragons and The Tiger Trio has the competition. Those two are all-time rivals." Gildarts explained.  
"hey…how do you know so much?" I asked Gildarts eying him suspiciously.  
"hehe, planning for this all is going for 3 months now. So, I gathered all the info from their Master. *nods*" Smirked Gildarts. Oh god. His sneaky nature…well, it comes with advantages. It's a life-saver. Yeah yeah, we were about to be involved in some smuggling racket once but his sneaky nature saved us! Phew.

"NOW GO TO SHOPPING AND PACK, BRATS! YOU DON'T WANNA COME LATE TOMORRROW!" Yelled a familiar voice from behind…  
"Master!" We all yelled.  
"hehe! Go brats! Now go!" Said master while sipping his drink.  
"Aye!" We all agreed. That's our way to agree to our beloved Master.

AND HERE WE GOOO! Shopping for clothes and stuffs! Even though we don't like it, its kind of fun to rush and shop.

* * *

**NARRATOR'S P.O.V.**

**-Night-**  
**774, Granditorium Hall, Sydney, Australia. (The place, where all the band performances are held)**  
**Time Check: 7 pm**

"Guys, are you sure about this?" Asked Lucy, worriedly to her comrades. They were currently in their Green room in the Granditorium Hall. (**which is made by me! xD**)

"Of course, Lucy/Luce" Said Natsu and Erza. When they were told that they would get to go to Magnolia and maybe stay there forever with their, FT's band, they decided that they would do anything to win today. They all wanted to go back to THEIR TOWN. (**MAYBE I forgot to mention, but Erza wasn't able to go back, neither Lucy or Natsu because they didn't have enough money.**)And Lucy was worrying if something bad would happen.

"Its alright, Luce. Nothing will happen," Natsu hugged Lucy and then broke away and asked, "Do I look good? Erza? Luce?"

"Hmm… _pas mal_, Natsu." Erza commented. Oh, I forgot to mention, they spoke some French too! Only some.  
(_Hmm… __not bad__, Natsu_)  
(**translators like this would come in the end of the sentence too! :D of course, I can translate better than google. xD I had opted for French in my optional language study you see…**)

"Yup! Agreed!" Said Lucy cheerfully. Natsu was wearing a black glittering vest, loose navy blue yoga pants with a chain attached to its pocket. (**like in Gray's pants in anime, you know?**) He had a navy blue head band attached on his forehead with black combat boots completing the look. He was also wearing accessories like, a black wristband on his right hand, navy blue on the left and a band on his right arm (**where he has his ft mark in anime**) with a red – or more like scarlet – glittering dragon breathing fire. The mark for their band. Lucy had it on her palm while Erza had hers on her left arm.

"And I?" Asked Erza.  
"_Tu es tres belle,_ _Mademoiselle_" Said Natsu. (_You look beautiful, Miss_)  
"_Merci._" Said Erza, blushing. (_Thank You_)  
Erza was wearing a strapless glittering navy blue top with black glittering mini skirt, showing her perfect curves fully. She had a navy blue, black and silver designed clothe around her neck and a white cloth attached to it going down from her neck to her thighs at her back, which had Grey-colored lace. (**Imagine Erza wearing Lucy's grand magic games clothes but with the color difference.) **Erza had her hair done in a half ponytail tied with a huge black ribbon. She also wore wristbands like Natsu and her armband. Black high boots. And some very little make-up completed her outfit.

"You both look AWESOME and TREMENDOUS and everything else. What about me?" Lucy asked. She was wearing a chiffon navy blue glittering dress, which was not strapless, but around the neck and it ended at her mid-thighs. It also had a black gem stuck to it where the skirt and the top meet. She wore some make-up, her hair left loose. She also wore the same wristbands and long black boots. And of course her band's mark band. She indeed look amazing.

And she was the drummer for today! You know, they all knew 2 things. Natsu was the lead male singer and on the electric guitar. Erza was lead female singer and on the bass. And Lucy was the back-up singer, drummer and secondary female voice. They all took turns. Today Natsu is singing. But one song Erza will sing. Yup.

"You look AMAZING too!" Erza and Natsu commented. They now just had to face the worst. A lot of GLITTER! I mean, they have four packets (fourth packet smaller) of gold/silver mix shining glitter. (why four? Well, you'll know) Each one of them had to open a packet and spill it all on their head so it would spread to all of their body… *sigh* (**It happened to me. My teacher threw all of it on my head. And after the function (dance) when I had a bath, the bathroom was all glitter.**)

Oh and Happy. Happy is Natsu's cat. He is blue. Just like Snoopy, he stays with Natsu all the time. Even on performances. Happy had a weird habit of saying "Aye". Natsu didn't teach him that, it was natural and a miracle. Usually cats would meow but happy was different. He did meow but when something had to be agreed on, he would say "Aye". He was really fluffy and cute. He was named Happy because he bought happiness to all the three. That's all. And the fourth smaller packet of glitter was for happy. He had a very small wristband with the band's mark.

"and now for the glitter dust…" Said Erza, sighing.  
When they were just about to pick up the packets, they froze on their spots and heard the door creak open.

All of them were shocked. They all had the same thought in mind.

_What do TTT want from us now!?_

**-To Be Continued**

**Word count: 3,700**

**Okay, well, done. *toothy grin* Will try to update soon. :3 **  
**So, whos/whats TTT? Well, its already told in this story who are TTT. If you have a good memory, then you'll know. And if not, read the chapter again and focus if you want to. I am not forcing you.**

* * *

**_Don't read this shit, I am just bluffing move on from the line_**  
**and today I saw this brilllaintest movie. "Detective Conan (anime. Duh!) Movie 16: The 11th striker. The people who watch DC and have not yet seen this movie go and see it now! You now, Shinichi's introduction is not full as always here! xD well, I'm not one to talk. Movie 17 is out and I watched movie 16 to-… yesterday. Its 1:30 AM. So, yesterday. xD**

* * *

**Oh and NO FLAMES PLS! Suggestions and corrections are most welcome BUT, no reasoned flames ARE NOT ALLOWED.  
**

**Anyway! I have this new RULE. **

**No reviews. No updates. At least 7 (my lucky number.) reviews only then I will update. Those who read "Iwfbwy" too, make sure you review, it has the SAME RULE. Visit my profile for more details. alright?**

**So, R&R and I love you all who support, follow and fav this! THANKS GUYS! So,**

**Ja mata! Stay Tuned! **

**~Ash**  
**(yep, I changed my penname.)**


	4. The BATTLE!

**Author's Note~**

**Yo minna! I am back! Here I continue. Very sorry for not updating for so long…and I don't think I will be able to update in August. REEALLLY busy schedule. :/ Anyways~ I'll try minna!**

**So, you remember that "7 reviews then update?" well, I didn't follow it… I don't actually follow any decision made by myself, so, don't give a damn about that.**

**Then, haters gonna hate. But please don't throw flames on me. I am already tired of them b'coz m making (or at least trying to) a Horror RPG game on fire. So, if anyone interested, ask me about it in 2/3 months.**

**And, sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**

* * *

**NOTE: I want to CLEAR something. I said Rob was Erza's dad who died when she was young. and then I mentioned him in the band. Sorry, I made a mistake, imma human only! xD anyways, so, let's CLEAR this out. Erza's father is ROB only. Then, the band, it gets "WakaMacaReed" only. Okay!? XDD**

* * *

**Note: This is my mind made original fanfiction. Any resemblance is purely a coincidence.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Hiro Mashima. And If I would've been, Ultear would be still there and there will already be Jerza babies in the world.**

**wait. Guest reviews' answers…. There is no guest reviews… ah.. ANYWAY!**

_**previously on, Best Friends for Life-**_  
_"and now for the glitter dust…" Said Erza, sighing.  
When they were just about to pick up the packets, they froze on their spots and heard the door creak open.  
All of them were shocked. They all had the same thought in mind._  
_What do TTT want from us now!?_

*Something in bold flies in the black screen*  
**CONTINUED!**

Bold: **Me**  
**Continued-**

* * *

**-Night-  
774, Granditorium Hall, Sydney, Australia  
~Green Room of The Red Dragons~  
Time Check: 7:10 pm**

(~'-')~ /\ ~('-'~)

"_Salut!_ insects!" Sting called out in a mocking tone, entering the TRD's green room. (_Hello! __insects!)_

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING INSECTS, HUH!? HOUSE FLY!" Erza yelled, stepping forward.

"Hey! Calm down, Titania!" Sting said in a sadistic tone.

"What do you want!?" Natsu asked.

"Ehh…Nothing. We just came to say, 'good luck'…as you need to prepare AGAIN in just….10 minutes?"

"W-What….do you mean!?" Lucy yelled, taken aback. What the hell did they mean!?

"Nothing…Blondie. Just that," Minerva came in front of Lucy and said in a mocking tone, "Your songs are performed and you are done for."

"…WHAT THE F*** DO YOU MEAN!?" Natsu and Erza yelled furiously.

"Aye!" Happy yelled too.

"Well well…Rogue please tell them." Said Sting.

"Not. Interested. Do it yourself." Rogue stated.

"Well, damn you. Anyway, well, we just had our performance with YOUR theme and songs~ So, now you only have….7 minutes to prepare~ bette-…"

"F*** YOU!" The Red Dragons yelled and attacked The Tiger Trio and Happy the cat, attacked Lector and Frosch, Sting's and Rogue's cats.

"HEY! GO AWAY!" Sting yelled, pushed them off and rushed away with his team.

"….DAMNIT!" Natsu yelled, messing his hair and slumping down on the couch with Lucy beside him.

"What do we do now…?" Lucy asked.

"I…don't know." Natsu sighed.

"…wait! I have an idea!" Erza cried out.

"What is it!? What is it!?" Lucy and Natsu jumped up.

"We can sing the songs in which we are best at!" Erza suggested.

"…..YEAH!" Lucy and Natsu cheered.

"AYE!" Happy cheered too.

"See, here, Natsu, you sing 2 songs," Erza told them the plan, "Lucy, you one song and I will sing one song too. We all know them, right?" Everyone glanced at each other and clashed their fists together.

"YEAH! LET'S DO IT!" All of them cheered. (**Indians, please notice the refrence of our first 3d dance film, ABCD. xDDD**)

Then, hurriedly they checked their dress, hair and intruments and then spilled the glitter dust on their heads. Now they were ready to go and PUT THE STAGE ON FIRE!

* * *

The curtains on the stage lifted and a red glistening dragon lowered. On the back of the dragon….

"HEY EVERYBODY! IT'S THE RED DRAGONS," Cheers, whistles, howls and hooting filled the dome, "WE'RE HERE TO PUT THE STAGE ON!?" The three yelled on their mikes.

"FIRE!" The audience yelled.

"YEAH! NOW LETS US ROCK THE STAGEEE!"

"YEEEEAHHHHHHH!"

Natsu, with happy on his back, Lucy and Erza got off the Dragon and took their positions.

"Today's first and third songs are by me, the second by Titania and the last by Celestie!" Natsu stated and the cheers got rowdier.

"Okay then, the first song! SNOW FAIRY BY FUNKIST!" Louder the cheers go.  
(**IT IS HIGHLY ADVICED TO PLAY THE SONG WHILE READING**)

Natsu: _Italics _All: Underline

* * *

FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_  
hikari zenbu atsumete__  
kimi no ashita terasu yo_

OH YEAH_ kikoeten no kako no koe wa?__  
_OH YEAH_ karetatte sakebu kara__  
_OH YEAH_ kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga__  
_OH YEAH OH YEAH

_tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi  
__wasuremono wanai desuka?  
__okashii na kimi ga inai to  
__hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai__  
_

SNOWING_ sunao ni__  
egao ni nareta no wa__  
futari yorisoi__  
kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara__  
_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_  
hikari zenbu atsumete_  
_kimi no ashita terasu yo_

DON'T SAY GOODBYE!

* * *

Erza played the last part gracefully and ended.

All of the audience had stood up and sung the whole song with Natsu.

"Okaay! *drinks water then throws empty bottle behind him* Now, the next one by Erza!" Natsu yelled and Natsu and Erza exchanged their instruments.

"ARE YOU READY GUYS!?" Erza yelled and the cheers got louder, if its even possible. EAR PEIRCING!

"I take that as a yes! NATSU NO MABOROSHI by GARNET CROW! (**Detective Conan 10th Ending song.**)"

Erza:_ Italics _

Natsu started with playing the starting music.

* * *

_Heya no mado no mukou ni hikouki kumo o nazotte__  
__Kyou kenkashita kimi no koto bakari kangaeteta__  
__Sasai na koto de to madotte fuantei de muboubi na__  
__Ano koro no you ni sugu ni denwashite warai aetara ii no ni ne_

_Chika zuite kuru shifuku no toki wa itami o tomonainagara ashi oto o tateru__  
__Kangaesugite fukami ni hamaru kimi no soba ni iru no ni_

_Natsu no maboroshi hitomi tojimete ichiban saishou ni kimi o omoidasu yo__  
__Itsuka owaru hakanai yume ni tada komiageru kimochi daita__  
__Sekai wa hiroku shiranai koto afuretete jibun sae miushinaisou__  
__Dakedo kimi to ikiteyukitai kara__  
__Tomadoinagara demo ii tsunaida te o hanasanaide ne_

_Tsuyoi ofushoa nami o matteta__  
__Chuuto hanpa ni hanareta nagasareteyuku yo__  
__Shinkashiteyuku sekai no naka de onaji mono o motomete_

_Natsu no maboroshi omou dake de mune ga atsukunareta kiseki no tochuu__  
__Negau dake ja todokanu kurai kobore ochisou na kimochi daita__  
__Doushite futari chika zuite hodo tooku kanjite fuan ni naru n darou__  
__Kyori o koeta yokubou ga afurete__  
__Hitori heya no naka de kimi no nukumori omou_

_Donna hi ni mo hitomi tojite ichiban saishou ni kimi o omoidasu yo__  
__Itsuka owaru hakanai yume ni tada komiageru kimochi daita_

_Wasurenai kara...kieyuku maboroshi ni kimi to narandeita ne__  
__Natsu no owari hi sashigayureteru__  
__Umi no soko no you na te no hira no naka machi nami__  
__I like a dream I'm calling out to you_

* * *

Lucy played the beats perfectly and Natsu stringed his guitar perfectly after Erza ended.

"OKKAAY! NOW, THE THIRD PERFORMANCE GOES TO NATSU! OVER TO YOU, NATSU!" Erza yelled on the mike, panting a bit. She and Natsu changed the instruments again.

"YEAH! HERE WE GOOO! MUNE NO DOKI DOKI BY HEATH!(**Detective Conan 1st opening song**)" Natsu yelled and Erza and Lucy started the beginning music and there the cheers went wilder.

_hyakunen buri no seikimatsu nake to iwarete boku wa waratta  
hisakata buri no seikimatsu hiroi sekai e tobi dashite yuku_

_kodomo no koro ni wakari kaketeta koto ga  
otona ni natte wakaranai mama_

_eraku mo nai shi  
rippa demo nai  
wakatteru no wa mune no dokidoki  
kotae demo nai hontou demo nai  
shinjiteru no wa mune no dokidoki  
mune no dokidoki dake_

_kakkoii ka wa wakaranai kedo osae kirenai yume wo mitanda  
sakusen tatete jitto matsu yori kodomo no mama de butsukatte yuku_

_uchuu no hate ni hata wo tateta to shite mo  
uchuu no nazo wa wakaranai mama_

_eraku mo nai shi  
rippa demo nai  
wakatteru no wa mune no dokidoki  
kotae demo nai hontou demo nai  
shinjiteru no wa mune no dokidoki  
mune no dokidoki dake_

_*repeat  
_

* * *

"Woah! Sweeet! Anyway! NOW FOR THE LAST PERFORMANCE BY…. OUR ONE AND ONLY, CELESTIE!" Natsu shouted over the mike and the throng cheered louder. Natsu and Lucy exchanged their instruments.

"Wohooo! Hey GUYS! ARE YOU READY FOR SOME ROCKING!?" Lucy shouted and the cheering crowd howled a 'yes'.

"OKAY THEN! LETS GOO! REVIVE BY MAI KURAKI!(**Detective Conan 25th [and one of the best for me] opening song.**)"

_Lucy: Italics __**Natsu and Erza: Bold Italics**_

* * *

_Zettai zetsumei kanjou no arashi ga totsuzen araware juwaki wo nigiru  
**DON'T STOP** reisei ni negatteru koto nano?  
**SAY GOOD BYE** omowazu tsugeteshimaisou_

Nukedasanakereba ushinaitakunai

**_MY ON MIND_**

_Konna ni mo aishiteiru no ni_

Subete ga riezon mune no oku de_ **I NEED YOU BABY**_ sakenderu  
_**EVERY NIGHT**_ gimon ga semeteiru kedo  
Chanto kikoeru **_LOVE FOREVER AND ONLY ONE_ **  
Anata no koe de _**JUST NEXT STAGE RESUME AND "REVIVE" **_

Konran shiteita shikou kairo ga jojo ni tokedasu anata no koe de  
_**DON'T STOP**_ namida sae afuretekuru no ni  
_**SAY SO GOOD**_ omowazu tsugeteiru nante

Tobidasanakereba ushinaitakunai **_MY ON MIND_**  
Konna ni mo aishiteiru no ni

Dokoka _**FARAWAY DO YOU MIND IF I OPEN THE DOOR?**_ Sakenderu  
_**EVERY NIGHT**_ fuan to tatakau kokoro  
Chanto kikoeru _**LOVE FOREVER AND ONLY ONE **_  
Anata no koe de _**JUST NEXT STAGE RESUME AND "REVIVE" **_

Subete ga riezon mune no oku de _**I NEED YOU BABY**_ sakenderu  
EVERY NIGHT gimon ga semeteiru kedo  
Chanto kikoeru **_LOVE FOREVER AND ONLY ONE_ **  
Anata no koe de _**JUST NEXT STAGE RESUME AND "REVIVE"**_

* * *

"YAAAYYYY!" All the three members shouted together. Then, Erza took the mike.

"SO, EVERYONE?! DID YOU LIKE OUR PERFORMANCE!?" She asked and there was a wild cheer of 'yes'.

"TRD! TRD! TRD! TRD!" Everyone chanted their name.

"So, SEE YA LATER GUYS! WISH US LUCK," All three yelled together, "AYE!" Happy added and with that, they left the stage and the host took over.

"SOO~! This was the last performance of today. WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN~!?" The host asked excitedly.

"TTT! TRD! TRD! TRD! TRD! TRD! TTT! TRD!" Mostly people had The Red Dragon's name on their lips except a few.

"Okay~! Then… I request both the bands and the judges to join me on stage." He requested and the bands and the judges assembled.

"AND HERE, is the envelope in which….LIES THE ANSWER!" The crowd cheered louder.

"WHO WILL WIN!? Let's find out!" He announced and then opened the envelope to himself and then put it back.

The Red Dragons were praying hard and The Tiger Trio were over confident in winning.

"So… the one who won THE WORLD TRIP AND ADJOINING WITH JAPAN'S MOST FAMOUS BAND, IS….." *heartbeats* *FAST*

"IS…."

* * *

**-To Be Continued**

**Please feel free to throw eggs, tomatoes, shoes and stones on me. I deserve it.**

**By the way, if you want to hear the vocal of these songs, you can see "Detective Conan Opening 1", "Detective Conan Ending 10" and "Detective Conan Opening 25" on youtube. :D that'll be the voice and music and whatever. And yeah, did you know I can sing 30 detective conan op/ed's without any video/song INCLUDING these 3 here? :D aren't I great? XD :P okay, no. I am just an idiot. sOrrY!  
**

**-Ash**


	5. Jelarl Fornado

**Author's Note~**

**Yo minna! I am back! Here I continue. I just don't know but I reaalllly wanted to update it. Guess I want the friends to meet. Oh and, some news for my other story, "I will forever be with you" is in the end of the chapter.**

**Then, haters gonna hate. But please don't throw flames on me. I am already tired of them b'coz m making (or at least trying to) a Horror RPG game on fire. So, if anyone interested, ask me about it in 2/3 months. **

**Note: This is my mind made original fanfiction. Any resemblance is purely a coincidence.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Hiro Mashima. And If I would've been, Ultear would be still there and there will already be Jerza babies in the world.**

**wait. Guest reviews' answers…. There is no guest reviews… ah.. ANYWAY!**

* * *

_**previously on, Best Friends for Life-**_

_The Red Dragons were praying hard and The Tiger Trio were over confident in winning.  
"So… the one who won THE WORLD TRIP AND ADJOINING WITH JAPAN'S MOST FAMOUS BAND, IS….." *heartbeats* *FAST*  
"IS…." _

*Something in bold flies in the black screen*  
**CONTINUED!**

**Bold: Me**  
**Continued-**

* * *

**-Night-  
774, Granditorium Hall, Sydney, Australia  
~The Stage~  
Time Check: 8 pm**

(~'o')~ /\ ~('o'~)

"IS…..." The host paused to create excitement and suspense. He held Erza's hand from his left and Minerva's from his right so that he could raise the winner's hand. The bands also had their hands entangled. Erza's with Natsu's and Lucy on Natsu's left. Minerva's with Sting's and Rogue on his left.

"THE ONE AND ONLY….THE!" The host raised one of his hands.

"THE TIGER TRIO!" He announced and TTT jumped in happiness. The crowd was silenced except a few TTT supporters. TTT were about to celebrate when…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NOT YOU, ITS OUR THE RED DRAGONS!" This was when everyone noticed that the host had raised Erza's hand in the first place. TRD suddenly felt thousands of emotions run through them. Happiness of winning, people's hearts, going on a world tour, joining with another band and mostly…. going back to Magnolia. Their town. Their home. Erza's friends…

All of them jumped up and high fived. After that, they hugged each other really tight. Erza was never this happy after coming to Australia. She now can…can meet her friends back home. Hug them tight. Kiss their cheeks. Play with them. And mostly, stay with them.

The lovely couple, Natsu and Lucy, were too happy too. They could now go back to their town. Their lovely home. They came to Australia because Jude had gone bankrupt and he was actually Australia's citizen, so, they had to come here. But they still loved their home. After 2 years of coming here, Jude had died because of a heart attack. And without money, they couldn't go back. And then, when they had money, with Erza, their sister-figure, whom also belonged to Magnolia, they were working in a band company as a band and their head didn't let them go back to Magnolia. But now, they can.

All the three, with Happy on Natsu's back, got back. Then they were awarded with a 'best band' trophy, 3 million cash and 3 'best performers' certificates by the judges.

After that, they went to their green room. There, after they had freshened themselves, came their fans to get their Autographs.

A little boy, with blue hair, came to Erza.

"Wow! You are really cool, Erza-sama! I am a big fan of yours. Can I get your autograph?" He asked.

Erza's eyes softened. A boy with blue hair…and kind of greenish eyes. Just like him… just like Jellal. He just missed that tattoo… his identification. Erza really missed him right now. Tears in her eyes threatening to fall but no, she was strong.

She gave her autograph to him and asked, "What's your name, love?" Erza asked in a really soft voice.

"I am Jelarl Fornado!" He said in a cheerful voice. Erza's eyes widened. JF… Jelarl Fornado….Jellal Fernandes…. She loved this coincidence.

"Oh really? What a sweet name. uh, where are your parents?" She asked.

"…they….live in magnolia. I live alone." He said. No way….in such a young age…?

"Why?"

"B-because…of their work…they were…left with no choice…and…they didn't have the money to take me…but they do love me….i know…" He said, with tears in his eyes.

"That's sad…so, why don't you stay with me? I mean, TRD will go to magnolia, right?" Erza said. She was really getting obsessed with this child now.

"r-really?" He asked, with a tinge of hope.

"Yes. I mean, first we will go on a world tour then end up in magnolia. So, that way, you will get a chance to visit places, meet another famous band and in the end go to your parents! And of course, we can arrange a ticket for you too." Erza said, smiling widely.

"A-are you sure?" He asked, a little shocked.

"Of course! Now come on, let's finish giving autographs then go to a restaurant then to house and rest so that we can welcome the other band tomorrow." She smiled and told him the plans.

"Y-yay! I can't believe it! I love you!" He told her out loud, tears rolling down his small cheeks.

"I too." She said, thinking about Jellal.

So, then, Jelarl sat on a chair beside Erza while Erza gave autographs to people. After 15 minutes or so, everyone was gone, and the members were done, when the couple noticed the boy.

"Oh? Erza? Who's this cute little boy?" Asked Lucy, bending down to meet his gaze and Jelarl blushed.

"Ah, he will accompany us on our world tour and then to Magnolia." Erza told, while combing her hair.

"Ehhhh!?" Natsu and Lucy wondered aloud.

"Yep. Well, you see, his parents work in Magnolia. They weren't able to afford this boy's flight charges… because they didn't have work and money that time when they went there. And now, when they have, they don't know how can a little boy come by all himself, am I right?" Erza asked Jelarl if her theory was right and he nodded his head.

"So, I decided we are taking him with us." She declared.

"oh…OKAY! THE MORE THE MERRIER!" Natsu and Lucy shouted and hugged the kid.

"Hey! What's your name?" Natsu asked, grinning widely.

"JELARL FORNADO!" He yelled.

"What a sweet name! You know us, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeaah! The most awesome band!" He said.

"Oh god, he is such a sweetheart. I would love to travel with him!" Lucy told her feelings.

"I agree!" Natsu told aloud and Jelarl blushed again.

"…but wait. I have a question, Jel." Erza kept the comb in her bag and came toward the three.

"Jel?" All of them wondered in unison.

"Nickname by me! ….for….him…." Erza told, reminiscing about Jellal again. Yes, she had one more, which was Jelly, but it was private for her, him and Gray only.

Lucy and Natsu smiled a small, sad smile. Erza did tell them about her friends back home. They also knew about her little crush. And that's when they realized that this boy's features and name was similar to Erza's friend and crush.

"W-wait… th-this boy…." Lucy stuttered.

"Oh…now I understand why are you so attached to him in such a short time." Natsu said.

"*sigh* I can't wait for going back….I…miss him." Erza said, tears in her eyes but again, she won't cry because her pride comes in her way.

Jelry was confused. What was Natsu-sama, Lucy-sama and Erza-sama talking about?

"…um, what are you talking about…?" Jelarl asked and all of them glanced at him. Erza got down on her knees to meet his eye level.

"You know…you look a lot like someone…a person, I am really attached to… but, he's not here right now. He's in Magnolia too. My childhood friend. He would be surprised to see you and you too." She said, missing him a lot.

"really…?" He asked.

"Y-yes…I would definitely make you meet him. And plus, one more thing. After we reach Magnolia, don't worry. I won't be like we all will forget you and never meet you again. No. We will still be in contact and we promise to meet you every week and take you to EVERY concert we do." She said, cheerful again.

"W-woah! Really!?" He asked. This was a bit TOO shocking now.

"Yes! Of course!" All the band members yelled.

"t-thank you…. Th-thank you so…much…" Jelarl sobbed. Even his parents didn't love him THIS much.

"Ah…now don't cry. You're a big boy. Strong boys don't cry." Erza hugged him.

"and wait! Now my question. How did you come to this concert? I mean, you said you live alone." Erza asked.

"ah…well…ehehe….i tricked the guard outside…." He fake laughed.

"Ohhhh! Ahaha!" All the members laughed.

* * *

And then, the four packed their stuff and went to a restaurant to eat food. Jelarl actually really liked that limo in which they sat. After that, they went to their home to rest. They lived together in one big mansion just like The Blue Phoenixes. All of them had separate rooms but sometimes Natsu and Lucy would go in one room…you know, to cuddle. They were going slow.

Jelarl stayed with Erza in her room because, well, he was mostly attached to her.

"Jelarl?" Erza asked him, lying on her double bed with Jelarl on her right.

"Yes, Erza-sama?"

"well…first, don't call me with "-sama" okay? Call me Erza-nee or nee-chan. Same with Natsu and Lucy." She said.

"okay!" He agreed to her.

"Then…tell me, what's your age and, are you an American citizen or no? She asked.

"oh? Well… I am 9 years old and no, I was born in Magnolia. Mom and Dad had come here with me to enjoy a holiday but when Dad was here and not in Magnolia, his company suddenly bak…rut...something and then they had to go without me." He explained.

"Oh… I see. And, its Bankrupt, okay?" Erza told him.

"Bankrupt. Okay!" He really was a darling.

"Anyways, its late. Let's sleep so we could receive the other band tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Good night, Erza nee-chan!" Jelarl exclaimed.

"Yeah. Good night. Sleep well." Erza stroked his hair to make him sleep and then slept as well.

* * *

Meanwhile all this, TBP were too excited that everything was going wrong.

"N-nnoo! Its! Ahh! Nooo!" a feminine voice yelled aloud.

"Oh god!" a male voice said.

Then, the door creaked open…

"What goin' o-..." another male voice was unable to complete his sentence because he was shocked.

**-To Be Continued**

**Oooh? What's going ooon? What do you think happened? Whose voice were those? What had happened? Who came in? Where? AHHH! SO MANY QUESTIONS! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**And! yeah, I know I am not updating IWFBWY but don't worry, I will. I just wanted to update this first. Can't resist the urge to make them meet. So, listen. Once the friends meet, I will update IWFBWY SURELY, I PROMISE! I will put a note on there too. No worries. Its not discontinued. And plus, one more reason I am not updating is, I will rewrite the first few chapters. Its not that good, as it was my first. So, yeah. I will try to do it ASAP. And plus, Ch 6 (or was it 5…the confessions one.) will be deleted. I mean, yyaaahh, I want to have those two struggle for a while. So, yeah, they must not have confessed. And then, one last thing. I will just edit the whole first 6 (or maybe 7) chapters and someone told me about 3 major mistakes which I will correct and will also be mentioned in the notice I will write. So, all in all, first few chapters will be edited. And no, the story won't be posted again, just first few chapters replaced and mistakes corrected.**

**And,  
Please feel free to throw eggs, tomatoes, shoes and stones on me. I deserve it. **

**-Ash [Mystery] (I am one mystery!) **


	6. Preparing for OUR World Trip

**Author's Note~**

**Yo minna! I am back! Here I continue. I am one fast love, right!? Gyahahahhaa!**

**Then, haters gonna hate. But please don't throw flames on me. Or else I will send you to NATSUU~ HAHAHA! **

**Note: This is my mind made original fanfiction. Any resemblance is purely a coincidence.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Hiro Mashima. And If I would've been, Jerza would've been already be canon!**

**wait. Guest reviews' answers…. There is no guest reviews… ah.. ANYWAY!**

_**previously on, Best Friends for Life-**_

_Meanwhile all this, TBP were too excited that everything was going wrong.  
"N-nnoo! Its! Ahh! Nooo!" a feminine voice yelled aloud.  
"Oh god!" a male voice said.  
Then, the door creaked open…  
"What goin' o-..." another male voice was unable to complete his sentence because he was shocked._

***Something in bold flies in the black screen***  
**CONTINUED!**

_**Insert sleeping happy in the last chapter. xD**_

**Bold: Me**  
**Continued-**

**7/12 Phoenix Mansion, Magnolia, Japan  
~Gray's Room~  
Time Check: 10 pm**

**(~O.O)~ /\ ~(O.O~)**

"WHAT THE HECK!?" A blue-haired man yelled and two heads turned toward him who was standing at the door.

"….JELLAL! HELP! THIS THIS…!" A female voice called over to the man, who was actually Jellal.

"Oh My God…What the hell are you two doing? SEE THE MESS!" Jellal yelled and sighed. He was gone for 2 minutes and see the mess.

In Gray's roo-…okay, the word "room" would be too clean. It looked like ruins of a trillions of years old building which was made a CLOTH garbage dump after a few years and there was so much trash that even in these trillions of years it was still not clean after cleaning it. (**Perverts! What were you thinking? You think I am not aware of your perverted minds? Haha! I fooled you! Now raise your right hand if you had a "bad" imagination.**)

"Juvia, I told you NOT to!" A dark haired young and handsome man told his girlfriend.

"But…but Juvia didn't know!" Juvia yelled.

"NOW NOW! Stop arguing and tell me how the heck did this happen!?"

"W-well…as juvia was taking out clothes from her and my wardrobe, she noticed an old box kept in the old locker of my closet. I told her not to touch it because I was not aware of what it was or what was inside. She insisted, took it and opened it…and this disgusting looking frog came out and it went into the clothes and all chaos took place but then I finally managed to kill the frog and put it in here." Gray explained, showing jellal a dead frog in a box.

"O-oh… I see." Jellal replied.

"U-um… by the way, Jellal-nii…where did you go? You were off for like, 1 hour!" Juvia asked. Yes, Jellal had excused himself and didn't came back for about an hour.

"W-well… you see I went to take a phone call, it was just Gildarts reminding us about the time, then when I was about to come, I was attacked with sneezes and hiccups. I don't know why… first I sneezed 4 or 5 times and then hiccups. I drank water, I ate salt, I did everything I could but they won't stop! And then finally when they did, I sneezed 3 times again. Then the hiccup attack started again but soon ended. After that, someone came on the door and I saw just a fan wanting my autograph so I did and then I put snoopy to sleep and then came here. So, yeah, that's my "sad" story." Jellal ended sarcastically.

"Oh…are you alright now?" Gray and Juvia asked in unison.

"huh…yeah, I am perfectly fine now, which I DID NOT expect." Jellal told.

"um..maybe that just means someone was first talking about you, then missing you then talking about you again, then missing you again?" Juvia suggested her theory.

"…Maybe…..." Jellal said in a sad voice, looking down with sad eyes… when SUDDENLY something hit Gray.

"….WAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTTTT!" Gray yelled.

"HUH!? W-what!?" Juvia and Jellal asked.

"Jellal! My dear! A-AU-AU-AUSTRALIA! We…WE are going to AUSTRALIA! Jelllalllll! AUSTRALIA!" Gray grabbed Jellal's arms and shook him to make him remember.

"h-huh….? Wh-wha…..AAAAAA! WAIT! AU-AU-AUS-AUSTRALIA! Ho-how the hell can I forget!? AUSTRALIA! E-E-E-ER-ERZAAA!" Jellal yelled.

"eh..?" Juvia wondered aloud.

"Gray…/Jellal…" Both of them said at the same time and then embraced each other tight.

"…we…we…can…we can…she….i…her…." Words didn't escape Jellal's mouth. He was inglufed by happiness. This was like, a dream come true.

"….jellal….yeah….we…can…I can't even….descri…be….how…." And Gray went through the same. T-they…can meet her again. What could be better!

And then when they broke the embrace, they were met with a really confused Juvia.

"Hey! Tell juvia also!" Juvia whined.

"Well…Juvia, you see…you…remember Erza, our friend, right?" Gray asked.

"Erza…yeah! Juvia does! You told Juvia!" Juvia exclaimed.

"So..well…we just remembered….we are going to Australia…._the place where she went after leaving us._" Jellal told, whispering the last part, loud enough for Juvia to hear.

"Y-you mean….?" Juvia realized.

"Y-yeah…" Gray said, rubbing his eyes.

"…that's great then! You can meet her again and Juvia will get a new friend!" Juvia exclaimed happily.

"Yup!" Gray and Jellal said in unison, regaining their cheerfulness back.

"SO, LET'S PACK NICELY SO WE COULD REACH THERE ON TIME!" All of them yelled and got to work as their flight is at 12am, so, full night. **  
**

* * *

**-Morning-  
B-778-A, Park Prime Road, near Sydney Harbor Bridge, Sydney, Australia.  
Time Check: 6:30am**

*yawn* "Hmm… I had a good sleep." Erza told aloud, then glanced at Jelarl.

"…what a cute kid. He really makes me remember…him. I am sure to have a great world trip and then great concerts after that with this kid." Erza said and then got out of bed. She went to brush her teeth and bathe.

When she came back, drying her soaking wet hair with her towel a bit, she saw Jelarl still sleeping soundly. I was already 7.00, and they had to leave in half an hour so she decided to wake him up.

Erza sat down on the bed.

"Jelarl, wake up now. We have to leave to welcome the other band, right? Come on." Erza shook him and told him to wake up in a very soft voice.

"umm…huh?" Jelarl woke up and looked at Erza.

"Eeeek!" Jelarl jumped up and got out of bed.

"Eh? What happened?" Erza got up too and stood next to Jelarl.

"o-oh… nothing. Its just, every morning I wake up myself in a simple, not furnished room….and today I woke up in a fully furnished room on a king size bed with the most awesome member of the most awesome band…so I just, got shocked." Jelarl explained.

"Oh… I understand, dear. That happened to me, like, I used to sleep with my friends back in Magnolia and then when I came here, I was just alone, no one with me." Erza told him.

"Oh…I see." Jelarl took it in.

"Now, come on. Fast. We have to leave in half an hour, get ready." Erza told him.

"Ok-…wait. I…don't have any clothes with me."

"…damn. Shit! I just totally forgot. Hmm….wait. I have an idea. Let me and Natsu-nii go and get some clothes and needs for you while you bath and eat breakfast. You can use the new toothbrush I have, its kept in the toothbrush stand, unpacked. You can tell Lucy-nee chan to open it for you and then tell her to give you the new towel she has to bath. Here." Erza told him the plan and led him to Lucy's room.

"Now go inside, wake her up and tell her whatever I told you while I go, okay?" Erza left him there and rushed to Natsu's room and just dragged the sleeping Natsu to her blue Lamborghini making him sit on the passenger seat while she jumped onto the driver seat and drove off to the nearest mall.

"WOAHH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Natsu opened his eyes and was too shocked to see himself on Erza's car with her driving so fast to god knows where!

"Well, well, Natsu. We need to get clothes for Jelarl right now because we need to leave in half an hour, so just shut the hell up and now no questions, just follow me." Erza instructed and Natsu shut his mouth with his hand.

_When they reached the mall, they saw something which made them want to eat their own heads off. _

**-To Be Continued**

**Oh My God! What happened? What did they see? WHHAAT!? What made them eat their heads off!?**  
**AHHH! SO MANY QUESTIONS! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**Ps. Note. The notice on IWFBWY will be posted ASAP.**

**And,  
Please feel free to throw stones on me. But, you know I am updating so fast, so please. :D **

**-Ash [Mystery] **


	7. AM I FRAUD? and Do I see NALU?

**Author's Note~**

**Yo minna! I am back! Here I continue. AGAIN. I am such a GREAT person. :P right right right? xD Mwahahahhaa!**

**Then, haters gonna hate. But please don't throw flames on me. Or else I will send you to NATSUU~ HAHAHA! **

**Note: This is my mind made original fanfiction. Any resemblance is purely a coincidence.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Hiro Mashima. I do NOT live in Japan. I am not old enough to do job. I am not old enough to gather so much cast and seiyuu's and etc etc. I am just an idiot student who wants to express thoughts. ('-')/**

**wait. Guest reviews' answers…. There is no guest reviews… ah.. ANYWAY!**

* * *

_**previously on, Best Friends for Life-**_

_When they reached the mall, they saw something, which made them want to eat their own heads off. _

***Something in bold flies in the black screen***  
**CONTINUED!  
Bold: Me  
Continued-**

* * *

**World Trade Park, Sydney, Australia (Hehe, World Trade Park is actually made here where I live! :P Its too awesome.)  
Entrance-  
Time Check: 7:02 am**

**(~0o0)~ /\ ~(0o0~)**

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL!?" Natsu yelled, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was not dreaming.

"A-ah…WHAT THE HECK!" Erza shouted too because, as they entered the mall, they saw….

"Hey guys! You cosplay AMAZINGLY! You look exactly like Natsu Dragneel-sama and Erza Scarlet-sama!" Some dude in Natsu's costume came toward them and told them.

Yes, you are right. They saw ALL the people around them cosplaying THEM because there was one convention going on and there was a contest of "Who Looks The Best Cosplaying The Red Dragons".

"huh!? Shut up, you freak! I AM Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu yelled furiously at the man.

"Ooh? Attitude, huh? If you look really like my Natsu-sama, that doesn't mean you ARE him!" The dude argued.

And, now Natsu was really ticked off. Red lines appear on his head. (**You know, the 4 red lines which comes when a person is angry! XD**)

Meanwhile, Erza was experiencing something similar.

"Woah! You look really like Erza-sama!" A girl who was cosplaying Erza came and told her.

"What do you mean? I AM Erza." Erza stated angrily. Just then, another Erza cosplayer entered.

"Oh really? You b*tch, I AM Erza Scarlet. Not you!" She yelled at Erza.

Erza got really pissed off. They had to leave this place in not more than 5 minutes and WHAT THE HECK WAS HAPPENING!

Before replying, Erza and Natsu glanced at each other and realized that their partner is engaged in a similar situation. Nodding understandingly at each other, they now knew what to do.

"Shut up, bastard! I'll show you who is showing 'attitude'" Natsu stated and snatched a mike from the host who had come behind him.

And Erza….

"Oh really? Huh? Interesting… Now let me show you WHO is Erza Scarlet and WHO is a B*TCH!" Erza yelled and snatched a guitar from a by stander.

"Natsu! ONLY 2 MINUTES!" Erza yelled to him.

"AYE!" Natsu agreed because he knew they had NO time.

"Go!" Erza stated.

"Yeah!"

_(**Detective Conan Opening 31**) _

_Don't wanna lie BY B'z!_

_Hito ni wa sorezore samazama yuzurenu mono ga ari  
Sore wo mamorinuku tame nara tatakau no ga honnou_

Boku to kitara gomakashitsuzuke mou nannen tatsu darou

DON'T WANNA LIE DON'T WANNA LIE ikiteru to kanjiteitai  
I WANNA TRY I WANNA TRY kono kokoro ni muchi uttemiyou  
Rasou wo kaeru moomento sore ga ima kamo ne

_DON'T WANNA LIE DON'T WANNA LIE ikiteru to kanjiteitai __  
I WANNA TRY I WANNA TRY kimi to tomo ni aruiteyukitai  
Jinsei wo kimeru moomento sore ga ima kamo ne_

_(_**Visit the link to hear the song. Its HIGHLY recommended for better reading experience.**_)_

**Link: (Youtube address) /watch?v=HzUEN5D_Fyg**

As they ended, everyone clapped hard and the usual, hooting, shouting, whistling etc etc. and those two people who had argued with them stood still with their heads down.

"So, what happened, huh?" Erza and Natsu asked to their respective cosplayers.

"Umm…I….WE ARE REALLY VERY VERY VERY SORRY!" The two stated together and got to their heels.

"PLEASE FORGIVE US! SORRY!" Them saying this in this way totally proved there were lots of exclamation marks.

"Uh, yeah yeah, we do but….NOW WE DON'T HAVE TIME! NATSU RUN!" Erza yelled and dragged Natsu to the kids' section but Natsu started running after 3 seconds.

As soon as they reached there, Erza sent Natsu to get Jelarl all his clothes while Erza rushed to get him a pair of shoes, socks, muffler etc etc.

They were running like hell with their respective trolleys around the kids' section and people started giving them WEIRD looks.

After exactly 4 minutes 35 seconds and 7 milliseconds, they met on the cash counter. They hurriedly made the worker there do it faster and fled away in Erza's car without saying a word to the convention people who were after them but soon left when they lost sight of them in the streets where they followed them.

* * *

As soon as they reached their house, they found Lucy making breakfast hurriedly and Jelarl was bathing. …They sighed in relief as they knew that their mission was accomplished. Natsu and Erza high-fived…and then rushed like hell because they had only freakin' 17 minutes left to get ready! Erza still bathed but Natsu had just woke up when she dragged him, so, Natsu rushed even faster.

Natsu rushed to his bathroom and took only 2 minutes to brush and bath and came out. He then rushed to the kitchen.

"Hey Luce, is the breakfast ready?" He asked.

"A-ah…a-almost…" Lucy stuttered as she was stirring the soup really fast that it was falling a bit out of the utensil.

Natsu saw it and sighed. He could smell the sweet scent of Lucy's shampoo meaning she had already bathed. He went near her and hugged her. Then he kept his left hand on her waist and with the right turned off the stove and joined his other hand. Lucy gasped in surprise.

"Natsu! What are you doing? You kn-…" Lucy was cut off between her sentence by Natsu's luscious lips brushing against her own, quieting her down.

After half a minute, Natsu broke the kiss and placed another soft kiss on Lucy's forehead.

"Honey, its ok. Don't get panicky. We will reach there in time if we work correctly, not hurriedly. Everything messes when we are in a hurry, right? So, now, calm down and concentrate on doing everything a little faster than usual and don't get panicky." Natsu explained her.

"Natsu…" Lucy turned in his grasp and hugged him tight. After a few seconds, she broke the hug and looked in his deep onyx eyes. His signature toothy grin was back on his face. It was a real encouragement. Lucy smiled, gave Natsu a short kiss on the lips and got back to work.

"Heh! Now…what is left….yeah! WHERE IS MY COMB!?" Natsu yelled and went around searching for his comb.

Lucy giggled. Yes, that was how her Natsu was, and she didn't care if he was dumb. …but still, there is a limit. Last night it went out of hand.

_Flashback_

"_Oi Luce!" Natsu entered the bedroom, Lucy sitting on the bed and reading a book. _

"_Hm? Yeah, Natsu?" Lucy looked up from her book and at Natsu. She noticed that innocent face again which he made when he wanted to ask something. _

"_I wanted to ask something…" _

"_What is it? Come on, sit, and tell me." Lucy directed and Natsu sat beside her. _

"_Well?" Lucy asked. _

"_Um…I was, watching the TV… then, a word which I had heard 2 or 3 times before was mentioned. But then, I realized I didn't know the meaning… so, I wanted to ask you." Natsu explained._

"_That's no different from other times. Tell me what is it this time?" _

"_The word is called, '***'. What is it?" Lucy froze. Natsu didn't know this YET!? How come!?_

"_Um…Luce? Are ya okay?" _

"_N-….natsu….y-you seriously do-don't…..know….it? See….if this is….some kind of joke….m gonna ki-kill you…." Lucy was trembling in fear of what will happen next. _

"_Uh, no way! I am not joking! I seriously don't…. So, will you please?" Natsu gave his puppy dog face. _

"_Ugh…um…f-fine….y-you should have knowledge….about it…." Lucy became as red as Erza's hair. _**((((**Erza: Why…? Just WHY people take MY hair as the example of their embarrassment!? **Ash: Because you are the only one with the darkest shade of red in the series. **Erza: Oh fine…**))))**

"_So, what is it?" Natsu asked. _

"_Ww-ell….it goes like this…." Lucy took 2 hours to explain it to Natsu, and in the end, Natsu FINALLY understood and was red as Erza's hair too. _

"_Umm…Luce?" Natsu called out to Lucy after staying in silence for a few minutes after her explaining him 'something'. _

"_Y-yeah?" _

"_I-I…love you. I don't know… what I'd do without you…I'd…be lost." Natsu laid his feelings in front of Lucy. _

"_I…love you a lot too, Natsu." Lucy stated and hugged Natsu. _

_Natsu and Lucy hugged each other for a long time, embracing each other tightly, as if their life depended on it, which, by the way did. They broke the hug and looked into each other's onyx and honey brown eyes…gazing into the other's deep eyes, lost in them._

_Natsu got up and helped Lucy up too. They played a music on their stereo in low volume (or else Erza and the neighbors will throw shoes and stones on them) and started dancing on the rhythm. _

_After the music ended, both of them were so tired that Natsu fell on the bed and Lucy atop of Natsu. Natsu then stared at Lucy's perfect, soft, pink lips, which tasted like honey in his opinion. Lucy too, stared at Natsu's rough but sweet lips, which she loved. _

_And then they closed their eyes and leaned in towards each other, still in each other's grasp. They got close, closer…and even closer…and when they thought they would touch each other's lips, they..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Realized that it was not the other's lips but blue fur. Wait…BLUE FUR!? _

"_HAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
._

_._

_._

_._

"_AAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE!"_

* * *

And that was how Lucy's mood was ruined. But she didn't care if happy was an idiot. She didn't care that Natsu was so dumb. Just that, he loved her and she loved him too. And with their sister-figure, it was all complete. The three loved each other deeply and that's all that she would tell you about if you asked her a simple reason for living after her father's death.

Meanwhile, Erza watched the whole exchange between the two lovers in shadow. She smiled. She was happy…that the two found love and happiness after everything they've been through in their childhood.

She was happy her brother-figure found such a beautiful and kind hearted girl for him, and a handsome, sweet and caring boy for her sister-figure. Being a normal girl from her inside, yeah, she got a tiny bit jealous of Lucy, as she was younger but still had someone with her while she herself was just waiting for the moment when she could tell Jellal, her best friend and crush, of her true feelings.

But…did he feel the same way about her too?

* * *

**Private Jet: Blue Phoenix  
On board  
Time check: 10 am**

**(~-_-)~ /\ ~(-_-~) **

"*yawn*" Juvia yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh hey, Juvia…you're up. You slept well?" Jellal questioned. They were on board since last night so, they just slept in the plane, and believe me, its not really comfortable as it was a not-so-large jet plane.

"hmm…Juvia slept well. She's fine. You and Gray?"

"Yeah, we're okay." Gray and Jellal stated, smiling. They were still toooo happy to just know they will land in SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA in some time.

"Glad to know…" Juvia said and stretched. Mirajane was also aboard with them.

Yes, Mirajane. Mirajane Strauss, also called Mira, was the care taker of Fairy Tail. As a child, she and her siblings, Lisanna Strauss and Elfman Strauss – who were both younger than her – were taken in by Fairy Tail as they were left on street after their parents died.

Mirajane is a kind woman, taking care of all her loved ones with a smile always accompanying her face. In her past, she was actually pretty scary, as she got into some fights and won every time, so people were actually scared from her. But after her sister, Lisanna was kidnapped but came back after 2 years worth of trying to escape, she totally changed in those two years. She became really kind and sweet but still had that scary side in her, if she needed to teach a lesson to someone.

Mirajane is really close to TBP. She takes care of all their health. She mostly wears a pink colored gown, because maybe its her favourite? She told no one.

"Juvia… do you want coffee?" Mira asked. She liked to be called Mira instead of Mirajane by her close ones.

"Umm… Juvia would love that." Juvia stated, looking out into the sky.

Suddenly, the microphone rang.

"Attention Please. Attention Please. Please tie your seatbelts and restrain standing up. We are landing here, in Canberra, Australia. Attention Please." The announcer announced.

…wait. What was this about?

"Hey! What the heck!? Don't we have land in SYDNEY!?" Gray yelled.

WHAT!?

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

**Oh My God! Why the hell are they landing in CANBERRA!? Just why the heck is the pilot doing that!? Does it link to TRD!? Did TRD reach on time!? SO MANY QUESSSTIONS! The answers? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**Ps. Note. The notice on IWFBWY will be posted ASAP.**

**And,  
Please feel free to throw tomatoes on me. **

**-Ash [Mystery] **


End file.
